The present invention relates to a device for providing a vehicle user with information about various functional elements using a display screen system. The device includes an overview display image for representing the functional elements and a rotating actuator, which is rotatable arbitrarily about its axis in order to individually select the functional elements. The device is capable of displaying further information about the particular functional element using an axial movement of the actuator.
A device of this type is known from EP 980 782 B1 (having U.S. counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,570 B1). The actuator is rotatable clockwise and counterclockwise about its longitudinal axis and deflectable transversely to the longitudinal axis. The size of the image detail displayed in the window is adjustable by the rotational movement of the actuator and the position of the window within the display screen is adjustable by the transverse movement of the actuator. In addition, detent positions are provided for the rotational movement of the actuator. The enlargement factor for an image detail is assigned to each detent position. Operating instructions assigned to the functional element may be displayed on the display screen by executing an axial movement of the actuator.
In addition, a device for informing a vehicle user about various functional elements using a display screen system is known from DE 38 36 555 A1 (having U.S. counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,689). Menu-type image information is controlled using a rotary actuator provided with detent positions. The hierarchical function structure, which includes menu, submenu, and functions, is selected using the actuator and assigned image information is shown on a display screen. The actuator is primarily used for navigating through the function structure. The displayed image information results as a consequence of the particular selected node point of the functional hierarchy and essentially includes the title of the particular selected node point.
The present invention provides a device of the above-mentioned type, in which the displayable image information is tailored more closely to the information needs of the vehicle user.
The present invention provides a device for informing a vehicle user about various functional elements using a display screen system. The device includes an overview display image for representing the functional elements and a rotating actuator, which is rotatable arbitrarily about its axis in order to individually select the functional elements. The device is capable of displaying further information about the particular functional element using an axial movement of the actuator. The functional elements are marked in the overview display image and the functional elements are individually selectable by a rotational movement of the actuator. An enlarged detail of the overview display image containing the particular functional element is displayable as the information.
The actuator is again primarily used for controlling the display screen such that the functional element and subsequently associated visual information are selectable using the actuator. This information is displayed as an enlarged detail of the previously displayed overview display image, similarly to a zoom function.
This zooming may be executed multiple times in sequence. For example, starting from an overview display image of the vehicle interior, the area around the steering wheel is “zoomed in on”, and subsequently the steering column switch contained therein is displayed enlarged. An auxiliary switch situated thereon may subsequently also be shown enlarged.
It is important for the selection of the functional element that is ultimately of interest (here, the auxiliary switch), which is executed step-by-step via an axial movement of the actuator, that the context, i.e., the particular image environment, is maintained and thus remains recognizable to the vehicle user. Each image is contained in the associated overview image selected previously in the sequence.
Sequential images differ essentially only by the enlargement factor and the size of the overall image detail shown. However, it is also possible to still enlarge the information mediation of the particular image in that additional graphic or text information is overlaid onto the particular image, as needed.
If the functional elements in the overview image are “approached” in sequence by rotating the actuator and the relevant image location is selected by locking the actuator in position, furthermore, its title or an informative graphic may be displayed with its image. It is also possible to provide several of these display forms simultaneously, for example, to display both the title and also the image of the functional element.
A further improvement of the display and thus the understanding for the position and operability of the particular functional element results if it is visually emphasized upon setting the detent position.
If a description of the function triggerable using the functional element is additionally displayed upon setting a detent position, further improvement of the user friendliness results.
The possibility of additionally displaying a video sequence to explain the function triggerable using the function element upon setting a detent position is used for the same purpose.
If the user recognizes that he has erred or if he does not wish to activate the information about the particular functional element for another reason, the possibility of displaying the overview image again upon an arbitrary operating command is a significant help for him. He may thus reach the prior overview image again. For example, a running film sequence is immediately interrupted. This may be achieved, for example, by a separate “back” button or by a back function, which is selectable like a functional element and activatable by axial movement of the actuator.
In the scope of the present invention, both reversible pressing inward and also corresponding pulling outward come into consideration as axial movements for the actuator. In both cases, the subsequent information obtained is intuitively supported. If the actuator is pressed inward, the user more or less penetrates deeper into the functional element. If the information obtained is tied to pulling out the actuator, the user more or less extracts this information from the functional element.
In addition, the image information may also be supplemented by acoustic information. For example, the mode of operation of the functional element may be explained.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.